Project Summary for North Dakota Cooperative Agreement to Enhance Produce Safety in Preparation of Implementation of FDA's Rule: Standards for the Growing, Harvesting, Packing, & Holding of Produce for Human Consumption The grant will be used to fund education and outreach activities pertaining to the Food Safety Modernization Act (FSMA) Produce Safety Rule. The grant funds will be used to assess the needs in ND, develop educational materials, provide education and outreach, verify the ND farm inventory, and develop a multi-year strategy to address the needs of ND.